Maxwell "Max" Anderson
Personality Childish, Playful, Cheeky, and Carefree. He's a real great guy. His best friends are the Cheeky Twin, Mason and Andrew. He hates being made fun of because he looks emo. Which he totally is not. Even though abused when he was a kid, he still forgives his father. He loves Annie all his heart. History Kristen, a female shape shifter living in London. She met Andre and fell madly in love. They later got married and Kristen was expecting. During childbirth, her mother was dying. Max was a strong, healthy baby, but his mother died. During the age of 7; Max's life was not easy. He was constantly bullied at school. And when he would come home, he would find his father drunk. His house reeked of vomit, liquor, and cigarette smoke. Max cringed at the smell and had to sneak upstairs before his father awoke, or he'll get a beating. During the nights when Max was asleep, his father was a pimp and brough girls over to have sex them. Max couldn't get any sleep over all the screaming, moaning, etc. He just didn't like it at all At age 13; Max's life was getting a lot harder than expected. He got either slapped or beaten if he came home from school late. Max couldn't handle all of it. He wanted to run away so badly. But where would he go? The next day; Max saw his crush again. Max's crush was named Annie. Annie was a sweet and caring girl. Max went to talk to her. But when Derrick, his bully, saw what was going on, he tripped Max and laughed in his face. Max landed head first on the tile. He winces in pain, as it hurt even more. That was the same spot he got a concusion. Annie gasped and helped Max up. She then saw all the brusies on Max. She was horriefied. By then Max knew she would probably run away. But she didn't. She grabbed Max's arm lightly and put his arm around her neck. Derrick was starting to get really jealous. Max blushed. Annie and Max walked to the infirmary together. Once they got to the Infirmary, the school nurse looked at Max carefully. The nurse's expression was surprised. The nurse asked Max where he got the brusies from. Since Max was feeling very dizzy, usually he would say "I fell down again", he told the truth and said his father beat him with every inch of his life. Max then passed out from the dizziness The next day; When Max arrived home from school very late, Annie and the principal watched from out the window. The principal couldn't believe his eyes. There were beer bottles everywhere and ladies lace panties on the floor. But, to an even bigger shock, he saw Max's own father beat him to a pulp. He called the police and the ambulence. Annie just watched and cried her eyes out. Annie secretly loved Max as well. After his father beat him, he went to the back of the living room where his clients would sleep. Max just layed there, unconcious, in pain, and in misery. The police arrived on time. They barged into the house and arrested his father for child abuse and for having sex with random women. Annie ran in and kneelt to Max. Max smiled weakly, but it hurt a lot. The paramedics arrived and put Max on a gurney. They put Max in the abulence and drove to the hospital. Once got there, the doctor had a few x-rays of Max. He had a few broken ribs. The doctor had a sadden expression. He felt bad for Max. The doctor asked if he had a mother. Max said: "No. My mother died in childbirth". Doctor Anderson adopted Max, because he didn't know why, but he just loved Max as a son, since he was pratically living in the hospital. Max was very happy. Once out of the hospital, Max saw Annie and Annie ran and hugged him. Annie had missed him so much, there were no words to describe the feelings she had. Max hugged back as his new father, Toby Anderson, smiled. They both released from the hug and blushed. Max said he'll see her tomorrow, since it was a Thursday. Annie never had the courage to tell Max he was a shape shifter, and Annie was his protector. Max and Annie said there goodbye's, and Max went with Toby, his new father. At age 21; Max's life was normal. He was a regular school kid, dating the most popular, most beautiful girl in school. And you know who tha was? Annie. Annie was drop dead gorgeous. She had a few rivals at school, but none could compete with Annie. The other girls were fakes. Their tans were fake, their boobs were fake, their hair colour was fake. Annie was 100% real. Well, almost. Max wasn't the popular kid in school though. But Annie loved him no matter what. But, when Max and Annie were at Max's house, the news said Max's father was released from prison. Max, on the outside, wasn't scared. But on the inside, he was frighten. The next day; Annie and Max were walking to school when one of the bullies came up to him and shoved him to the ground. He punched, slapped, and kicked Max. His posy were holding back Annie as she cried. If they only knew how Max was when he was a kid, thought Annie. After he was done, the same guy tried to hit on Annie, and Max was pretty pissed. Still weak, he got up and tackled him to the ground. But, he was a dog. Wolf to be exact. Max didn't realize this, but he was snarling and growling at the bully, who was named Adam. Adam was scared and ran off. Max didn't chase after him, he was wondering how he did that. Annie said she was a faun and said that she told Toby that Max was a shape shifter. Max shape shifted back to human form. Annie said there was no time to waste. A hot air balloon came by with a magic fairy steering it. Annie got aboard. And before Max could also, he got shot. By his old father, Andre. Andre laughed evily and Annie did some karate on him. Annie dragged Max's body onto the hot air balloon and it desended. Annie cried over Max's body. The magic fairy said she can do some magic to make Max a wolf spirit. Annie said for her to do it quickly, because he was dying slowly. The magic fairy started to do some magic on him, turing him into a wolf spirit. After she was done, Max sat up and rubbed his head. Annie was so happy she hugged him tightly. Max hugged back, but Annie was crying tears of joy. Once landed on an island, the two got up, and ran towards camp, seeing who could win. Max won, because he cheated. Annie hit Max playfully, and the two went into camp. Gallery Max2.png Max.png Ac5efd80ace83c847c1bd72308bfdef9.png Dan howell.jpg Icon2.jpg Img-thing (1).jpg Maxwell.png MaxwellHawt.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Spirit Category:FallenBlackAngel Category:Wolf Spirits